Dark Yugi (manga)
| appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World * Yu-Gi-Oh! R * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | gender = male | relatives = * Pharaoh Atem (progenitor) | deck = Strategy | related = * Yami Yugi (main and second series anime page) * Dark Yugi (first series anime) * Yami Yugi in non-canon * Yami Yugi (Bandai) * Yami Yugi's Decks }} Dark Yugi, also romanized as Yami Yugi, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Dark Yugi, as created by Kazuki Takahashi. Dark Yugi is the spirit of Pharaoh Atem that has been sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. After Yugi Mutou solved the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi resided in his body and would often take possession of it when Yugi or his friends were in danger. After Yugi became fully aware of Dark Yugi's existence, Yugi could voluntarily give control of his body to Dark Yugi. Biography Origin Pharaoh Atem defeated Zorc Necrophades, sacrificing his life in the process. He used his name as part of a spell that sealed Zorc's and his own soul in the Millennium Items. Atem's soul got sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle was shattered and laid to rest in the Pharaoh's tomb. 3,000 years later, Yugi Mutou solved the Millennium Puzzle, which caused the Pharaoh's spirit to inhabit Yugi's body. The Pharaoh's soul, which comes to be known as "the other Yugi" or "Dark Yugi" is now missing the vast majority of his memories. School arc Ushio .]] Yugi solved the Puzzle while he was under the pressure of coming up with money to pay Ushio, for his self-imposed body guard fees. Dark Yugi emerged and arranged to meet Ushio at the school at midnight. He challenged Ushio to a Shadow Game involving grabbing money off their own hand with a knife. Ushio got greedy and tried to stab Yugi, so he could take all the money for himself. However Dark Yugi dodged the attack and inflicted the Illusion of Avarice Penalty Game on him for cheating. Ushio was put under the illusion that litter and leaves were money, which he showered himself in. ZTV director A director from ZTV tried to orchestrate a bullying documentary, Caught on Camera: School Violence, by having A.D. Fujita attack Yugi. Dark Yugi confronted the director afterwards and challenged him to a die roll Shadow Game, where the director must roll equal to or lower than him to win. Dark Yugi rolled a 6, but still insisted that the director roll. The director tried injuring Yugi by throwing the die at his face. However Dark Yugi blocked with the Millennium Puzzle, breaking the dice in two, making it land on both 1 and 6, totaling 7. Dark Yugi then inflicted the Mosaic Illusion Penalty Game on the director, pixelating his vision. Sozoji .]] The untalented singer, Sozoji, forced Yugi and Tomoya Hanasaki to sell tickets to his concert, and subsequently beat-up Hanasaki for letting Yugi take his burden of tickets. Dark Yugi emerged and faced Sozoji in a game of silence. The first person to make a sound, lost. Sozoji noticed how Dark Yugi might lose. With Yugi's life on the line, his heart pounded as he got excited about winning. But his heartbeat became amplified by his microphone connected to nearby speakers, making him lose the game. Subjected to one of Dark Yugi's Penalty Games, Sozoji continued to hear his heart beat louder and louder. Prisoner 777 .]] When Anzu Mazaki was held captive by an escaped convict armed with a gun at Burger World, Yugi had to serve the convict cigarettes and vodka. Dark Yugi took control and challenged the convict to a Shadow Game, where each player could only use one of their ten fingers. Blindfolded, Anzu couldn't see who was challenging the convict and thought he sounded like Yugi, but was too confident and daring to be him. The convict choose his index finger, hoping to pull the trigger of his gun. Dark Yugi choose his thumb and used it to flick on a cigarette lighter. Dark Yugi was allowed to light the convict's cigarette, after which he dropped the lighter on the convict's arm, which was pouring vodka. The vodka began to overflow, making it impossible for the convict to fire the gun without setting himself on fire. While Dark Yugi escorted Anzu away, the convict dropped his cigarette, setting himself on fire. After this incident, Anzu obsessed over finding the identity of her rescuer. Kokurano .]] The alleged psychic Kokurano tried to seduce Anzu, by reading her future, telling her that a wonderful man would reveal himself to her, causing her to swoon before him in love. Anzu hoped this was the man who saved her at Burger World. For Yugi's disbelief in his powers, Kokurano predicted that countless letters would fall from the heavens and bring disaster on Yugi. Later that day Kokurano knocked over bookshelves on top of Yugi. Dark Yugi emerged and realized that Kokurano was making his predictions come true. He rushed to Anzu, who Kokurano had knocked out with a bottle of chloroform. Using the bottle, Dark Yugi defeated him in a Shadow Game, leaving him unconscious and exposed as a fraud. Goro play Griddle Ice Hockey.]] During a school festival, Goro Inogashira had his class tear up Yugi's class Carnival Games spot, to make room for their okonomiyaki stand. Dark Yugi challenged Goro to an air hockey Shadow Game, Griddle Ice Hockey, using a block of ice containing a tube of an explosive chemical as a puck and the okonomiyaki grill as a board. Goro dealt powerful blows to the puck, making it difficult for Dark Yugi to keep up. But Dark Yugi, managed to nick the puck with his bat, causing the ice to break with Goro's next blow. The chemical hit the hot surface, causing it to explode in front of Goro. Ms. Chono The teacher Ms. Chono found Honda's love jigsaw puzzle to Miho Nosaka, during a desk check and began reading the message to the class. As she assembled it to find the culprit's name and expel him, Dark Yugi turned the jigsaw into a Shadow Game, where Ms. Chono felt the pain she was inflicting on others. On completion of the puzzle, her makeup cracked-up, revealing her true ugly self. Junky Scorpion owner .]] The Junky Scorpion shop owner sold Jonouchi a rare pair of shoes, but had them stolen back by his Muscle Hunters. Dark Yugi returned to the Junky Scorpion and played a Shadow Game with the owner to take back the shoes. The owner's pet scorpion was put in a shoe, while both players tried to pull out coins without getting stung. The owner got greedy and tried to kill the scorpion. He failed to do so and got his hand stuck when he tried grabbing all the coins at once. The scorpion left him badly poisoned from a sting. Kaiba 's first Duel.]] After Seto Kaiba stole Sugoroku Mutou's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, Dark Yugi and Kaiba engaged in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters. Kaiba secretly added the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card to his hand, pretending to draw it. He Summoned it and tried to attack, but the true loyalties of the "Blue-Eyes" did not lie with him, so it destroys itself. Dark Yugi used "Monster Reborn" to revive it and used it and defeat Kaiba. Dark Yugi inflicted the Experience of Death Penalty Game on Kaiba, causing him to believe he was trapped in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where he suffered death at the hands of monsters. Hirutani Yugi called to the Millennium Puzzle to help him find Jonouchi, while Jonouchi was held captive by Hirutani's gang. Dark Yugi located the gang at the "torture chamber" and let one of the gangsters punch him back, to lure them into a puddle. As he stood up, he covertly put a metal bar under an unconscious gangster's arm. He also hung the Millennium Puzzle off a chain over the unconscious boy's forehead. Dark Yugi then challenged the gang to a game; he warned them that there was a time bomb below their feet and it would detonate if they could not find the switch. Some of the gangsters thought that Dark Yugi was bluffing, but Hirutani realized that activating their stun guns in the rain while standing in a puddle, would cause them to get electrocuted. The gang assumed the stun guns to be the switches and advanced to attack Dark Yugi without using them. However Dark Yugi insisted that they did not find the switch. Rainwater trickled down the chain the Puzzle was tied to and off the tip of the Puzzle onto the unconscious member, waking him up. As he woke up, he moved his arm suspended over the metal bar, causing him to let the stun gun he was holding drop into the puddle of water electrocuting the gang. Shadi inside Yugi's mind.]] Shadi, the holder of the Millennium Key and Scales, saw Yugi at a museum. After hearing, Yugi owned the Millennium Puzzle, he used the Millennium Key to enter the room of Yugi's mind. Instead he found two rooms; Yugi's which was filled toys and another for Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi appeared inside his room and invited Shadi in, if he dared. Shadi introduced himself as an unwanted guest, who had come to learn the power of the Millennium Puzzle and if the power was needed he would draw it into his bloodline. Not willing to simply show Shadi the power, Dark Yugi imposed a Shadow Game; somewhere inside the soul was Dark Yugi's true room and if Shadi could find it, then he'll find what he's looking for. Shadi accepted the game, but mentioned that once he entered someone's room, he can redecorate it to control the individual or change their personality. Dark Yugi started the game and the place turned into a maze of doors and staircases. Shadi began searching, but the doors were filled with traps. Eventually Shadi was left dangling above a bottomless pit. Dark Yugi saved him and advised that he leave. Shadi parted, thinking he has lost the game, but Dark Yugi assured him it was only the beginning. Upon learning that Yugi was coming to visit Professor Yoshimori at Domino University, Shadi possessed Yoshimori, giving him the intention of making Yugi's friends suffer, hoping it would coax Dark Yugi into taking control of Yugi's body. When it became evident that Yoshimori alone wouldn't be enough, he also possessed Anzu, making her his hostage. Threatening to kill Anzu, he forced Dark Yugi to take control and told him to come to the roof in ten minutes for a Shadow Game. 's Shadow Game, the Trial of the Mind.]] The Shadow Game was the Trial of the Mind. Shadi stood Anzu motionless on a board over the edge of a building. The board was supported by ropes tied to four ushebti, which would shatter when a weakness in Dark Yugi's heart was detected. A fifth ushebti for Shadi's heart held up the Millennium Key, which would slide down to Anzu's hand and return her to normal should Shadi's ushebti break. Seeing Anzu's danger immediately caused one ushebti to break. Shadi proceeded to put Dark Yugi through a series of stages hoping to expose weaknesses in his heart. For the first stage, illusions of zombies climbed out the ground and grabbed onto Dark Yugi. The only way to break the illusion was to determine the zombies true nature, bu solving the riddle "What creeps on the ground and clings to the pillars?". Dark Yugi realized that he was the pillar, the zombies were what creeps on the ground and the answer to the riddle was a shadow, making the zombies his shadow. In the second stage, Dark Yugi played Concentration or Death. An illusion of Ammit held onto him, while he was faced with nine face-down slabs. The slabs' other sides contained images of four pairs and one unmatched image. The slabs represented a mirror and Dark Yugi needed to determine what the odd image was within five minutes or be bitten by Ammit, which despite being an illusion would kill him. Dark Yugi realized that the slabs being a mirror contained images of visible parts of Ammit, so the four pairs were her eyes, ears, nostrils and arms, while the odd one was her mouth. The last stage, was the Game of Death. Shadi created an illusion of Jonouchi, in his old bully persona. Seeing Jonouchi behave in his old ways, caused regular Yugi to take control for a split second and weep causing two ushebti to break. Dark Yugi and Jonouchi had to take turns tossing the Millennium Puzzle. The direction the puzzle landed pointing was the direction their opponent had to walk and the idea was to make the opponent walk into a bottomless pit. Dark Yugi worried that was a small chance the illusion was actually the real Jonouchi possessed by Shadi. Dark Yugi refused to take his turns, explaining that he trusted that his friend wouldn't kill him. This caused the illusion to stop playing and disappear. The last rope supporting Anzu's platform began to break, but the real Jonouchi, being chased up the side of the building by the possessed Yoshimori arrived and held it up. Surprised by how the friends supported each other, Shadi's ushebti shattered and Anzu was restored to normal. Jonouchi struggled to hold up the board as Yoshimori pulled at him. This nearly caused Anzu to fall, but Dark Yugi caught her and helped her onto the building. Dark Yugi then instructed Jonouchi to touch the Millennium Key off Yoshimori to return him to normal. Dark Yugi taught Shadi that unity was a power of the Millennium Puzzle and Jonouchi warned Shadi to leave. Shadi left beaten, but pleased because his bloodline had been searching for someone like Dark Yugi and he may be able to open "that door". Jonouchi and Anzu, unaware of Dark Yugi's existence noticed how Yugi has been acting different. When they approached him about this, Dark Yugi had already returned control to Yugi. Kujirada Yugi's Digital Pet, U2 developed a persona like Dark Yugi. Using data it incorporated from a connection with Jonouchi's pet, it changed into a more confident powerful form in order to beat the bullysome pet owned by Kujirada. Thugs the thugs in his "Maze of Fire".]] Tomoya Hanasaki, dressed as the hero Zombire, tried to take on a gang, who told him that they'd kidnapped Yugi. Hanasaki's father was supposed to pay the gang to let Tomoya beat them, but could not afford the price they demanded. Yugi learned what had happened when he went to Hanasaki's house and met Hanasaki's father. The two of them went to the location on a ransom note found in Hanasaki's room. By the time they arrived, the gang had started attacking Hanasaki and Yugi switched to Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi broke up the fight and challenged the thugs to a Shadow Game. The gang proceeded to chase Dark Yugi, who left a trail of spray paint, starting at a discarded cigarette butt. As the butt burned away, it acted as a fuse. After the paint caught fire, it created a "Maze of Fire", leaving the gang dash out and jump into the water. Afterwards, Dark Yugi escorted Hanasaki away. Hanasaki thought he had been foolish for thinking he could be a hero, but Dark Yugi insisted that he could. Death-T Capsule Monster Chess of Capsule Monster Chess with Mokuba.]] To get revenge on Yugi for defeating his brother, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba forced Yugi into a game of Capsule Monster Chess. When Mokuba's followers tried taking Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, he switched to Dark Yugi and told them off. Mokuba who was aware that Yugi turned into a different person when he games had hoped this would happen, as Dark Yugi was the Yugi he wanted to defeat. Mokuba used a rigged dispenser to distribute the players monsters. Dark Yugi wound up with mostly low level monsters, while Mokuba got high level ones. Throughout the game, Dark Yugi sacrificed his pieces to lure Mokuba into lining his pieces up diagonally. Dark Yugi then used the special ability of his last monster "Torigun", to destroy all monsters diagonally aligned with it, defeating Mokuba. For a Penalty Game, Dark Yugi caused Mokuba to imagine he was trapped in a giant Capsule Monster Chess capsule. Russian Roulette Dinner Mokuba later invited Yugi to Kaiba's mansion. Here he lured Yugi and Jonouchi into a game of Russian Roulette Dinner; a game where players spun a turntable and ate the meal on the table that stopped in front of them, not knowing if it was poisoned or not. Initially Mokuba lied that the food wasn't poisoned and said that they were playing a game where there was treasure hidden in one of the meals. After Jonouchi was poisoned by one of the meals, Dark Yugi emerged and was forced to continue the game if he wanted to get the antidote for Jonouchi. Dark Yugi suspected Mokuba was cheating when he saw how he could eat a meal without any fear of it being poisoned. He then realized that Mokuba was using a syrup bottle as a switch to stop the table when he wanted. Using the Millennium Puzzle to smash the syrup bottle, Dark Yugi stopped a poisoned meal in front of Mokuba. Mokuba's fear of the meal confirmed it was poisoned. Dark Yugi reminded Mokuba of the rules and Mokuba proceeded to eat the poisoned meal, allowing Dark Yugi to claim the antidote to save Jonouchi. Death T-1 to 3 The next day Yugi and his friends participated in Kaiba's Death-T theme park. They won the first of its games, which were designed to kill them, without aid from Dark Yugi. — When Jonouchi battled the Chopman in the last part of Death T-2, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle briefly flashed before he got a plan on how Jonouchi could beat the Chopman. Distraught by Honda getting trapped in the room of falling cubes in Death T-3, Yugi admitted to Jonouchi and Anzu that he thought there was another Yugi inside him. He explained that since he solved the Millennium Puzzle, there have been times when he blacks out and he thinks that he changes into another person when that happens. He had refrained from saying anything about this before, because he was afraid his friends would think he was weird and leave him. However Jonouchi and Anzu said that they will always be his friends even if there was another Yugi. Death T-4 In Death T-4, Yugi had to face Mokuba alone in another game of Capsule Monster Chess in a Battle Box. Yugi changed into Dark Yugi, causing Anzu and Jonouchi to knowingly see him for the first time. The game used Solid Vision to make the monsters life-like and the loser was to suffer the "Experience of Death" Penalty Game. Once again, Mokuba used a rigged dispenser to give himself high Level monsters and give Dark Yugi mostly low Level monsters. Dark Yugi placed his monsters together on the board, while Mokuba's were more spread out. Dark Yugi passed his first few turns, allowing Mokuba to surround his monsters. Dark Yugi then began moving his pieces and allowed Mokuba to defeat two of his monsters in order to line both players' monsters up how he wanted them. As Mokuba used "Armorsaurus" to attack Dark Yugi's "Mogley", Mogley used its dig ability to dodge into a hole, causing "Armorsaurus" to keep rolling until it smashed into Mokuba's "Megaton", destroying both monsters. Dark Yugi got "Ninja Squid" to use its self-destruct ability to take itself and Mokuba's "Zoid "M"" out. Defeating those three monsters cleared a path for Dark Yugi's "Beeton" to get to an evolution square and evolve into the Level 5 "Hyper Beetle". "Hyper Beetle" destroyed Mokuba's Level 4 "Nama Hargen" and then battled his Level 5 "Big Foot", but got destroyed. As "Big Foot" proceeded to attack "Mogley", it fell apart, damaged from its earlier attack. Having defeated all of Mokuba's monsters, Dark Yugi won the game. Dark Yugi left the Battle Box and following the rules of Death-T, Kaiba inflicted the "Experience of Death" on the loser, Mokuba. Mokuba was surrounded by Solid Vision monsters. Dark Yugi was surprised to see Kaiba do this to his own brother and then pulled Mokuba out to safety. Mokuba was stunned to see that Dark Yugi rescued him. When questioned, Dark Yugi replied that he wouldn't have won had he not had friends reaching out to him. This reminded Mokuba of what Kaiba used to be like and hoped Dark Yugi would be able to revert Kaiba's personality in the next stage. Death T-5 Dark Yugi proceeded to the Dome Duel Arena for Death T-5. Here he faced Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters using the Deck Grandpa had given to Yugi. Near the beginning of the Duel, Dark Yugi had trouble with Kaiba's "Saggi the Dark Clown", whose ATK had been tripled with "Dark Energy". Eventually he beat it with "Gaia the Fierce Knight", only to be overpowered once again by Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". After Kaiba Summoned a second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Dark Yugi held them back with "Swords of Revealing Light". ".]] Dark Yugi had three weak "the Forbidden One" cards in his hand. The regular Yugi then imagined Grandpa was speaking to him and Grandpa compared the cards to the Millennium Puzzle, saying they were not meaningless and could be put together like pieces of a puzzle. This reminded Dark Yugi of "Exodia", a monster who could only be Summoned by gathering five cards. He then managed to draw the fourth piece. By the time the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" wore off Kaiba had brought out his third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and Dark Yugi had only 200 Life Points left. Beginning his last turn, Dark Yugi started to doubt he could get the last piece of "Exodia" and was afraid to draw. Thinking of his friends he gained the courage to draw and got "Exodia the Forbidden One". "Exodia" was then Summoned and Kaiba was defeated. Dark Yugi inflicted the "Mind Crush" Penalty Game on Kaiba. This destroyed the evil part of Kaiba's heart and left him in a coma while he reassembled the shattered puzzle of his heart. Mokuba, who had saved Honda from the room of falling cubes to repay Dark Yugi for saving him earlier, arrived and called Kaiba's guards off from Dark Yugi and his friends. Mokuba told Dark Yugi how Kaiba had changed throughout the years and Dark Yugi explained that when Kaiba is done assembling the puzzle of his heart properly, he will return. That day, Yugi became aware of all the battles he and Dark Yugi fought together. Post Death-T Tsuruoka After, Yugi's friends are aware of Dark Yugi's existence, Anzu gives Yugi a "love compatibility tester". Initially it gets no reading, suggesting they aren't romantically compatible. The teacher Tsuruoka later confiscates it. Dark Yugi emerges after Tsuruoka calls his friends worthless and tells him that they aren't worthless and that he has never lost a game. Tsuruoka then imposes a game; he hides the love tester somewhere in the school. If Yugi and his friends can't find it in an hour, they get expelled. Anzu gets bashful, seeing the other Yugi out, but hands him her love tester. Dark Yugi brings into close approximation of Yugi's and switches it on. This time the testers react, suggesting Anzu and Dark Yugi are compatible. They find they keychain under Tsuruoka's wig.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 041 Koji Koji Nagumo cheats in a game of Monster Fighter with Yugi, by punching him and stealing his Monster Fighter equipment. Dark Yugi tracks him down and finds that he is selling all the Monster Fighters that he steals. Using Jonouchi's Monster Fighter, Dark Yugi faces Koji in a Shadow Game of Monster Fighter. As a player gets hit, their face cracks up. Koji cheats, by kicking Yugi, but Dark Yugi elevates the game to level 3. Next time Koji tries cheating, the monsters including his own held him back. Koji's soul is then purged of the Darkness.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 043Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 044 Imori Yugi is challenged to a Shadow Game by a boy named Imori, who wants the "Power of Darkness", Yugi got after solving the Puzzle. They play a game of Dragon Cards, Yugi loses and, as his soul is sucked into the soul-eating jar. However he seizes the puzzle just in time and Dark Yugi challenges Imori to a re-match, defeating him and setting the captured Yugi's soul free while at the same time imprisoning Imori's.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 046Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 047 Monster World Yugi and his friends visit Ryo Bakura to play Monster World. Dark Bakura, who has eyes set on the Millennium Puzzle takes over Bakura's body and plays against them, turning the game into a Shadow Game. Confident of the existence of Dark Yugi, Yugi deliberately lets Dark Bakura turn him into a Monster World figure for the duration of the game, so Dark Yugi can take control of his body, allowing the two Yugi's to meet for the first time. Dark Yugi continues the game, using his friends as figures and trying to keep them alive. Similar to Dark Bakura, Dark Yugi manages to rig a few dice rolls in his favor. Both players agree to disallow rigging the rolls, but Dark Yugi is able to channel his friends feelings into the dice, scoring some effective rolls. With the help of his friends and Ryo Bakura, Dark Yugi manages to defeat Dark Bakura's Dark Master Zorc winning the game. Duelist Kingdom Dungeon Dice Monsters Battle City Pharaoh's Memory After Yami Yugi completed all his tasks, he presents the Egyptian God Cards to the ancient tablet at the museum.Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World - Duel 004 After doing so Dark Yugi was brought to a table, where he played the Ultimate Shadow RPG with Dark Bakura.Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World - Duel 042 The setting of the RPG was the Pharaoh's Memory World. Dark Yugi's characters consisted of his Ancient Egyptian self, the Nameless Pharaoh and companions from when he was Pharaoh. Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda entered the RPG as non-playable characters to assist Yami Yugi. Gaming items Deck Dark Yugi uses a "Strategy" Deck, which is usually the Deck he shares with Yugi. He plays very flexible strategies, preparing him for any situation. Capsule Monster Chess pieces The first time Yugi faced Mokuba, he used the following Capsule Monster Chess pieces. Devil Castle Flower Man Eye Mouth The Great "Pa" Torigun When Yugi faced Mokuba in Death T-4, he used the following Capsule Monster Chess pieces and also evolved "Beeton" into "Hyper Beetle". Beeton Brain Slime Mogley Ninja Squid Toppo References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters